In recent years, endeavors are going on to develop vehicles each having a rear door with a stationary window panel provided in a rear part of a door sash (see Patent Literature 1, Japanese Patent No. 4729087, for example).
The vehicle door disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is comprised of a door body and a door sash provided at an upper part of the door body. A stationary window panel and a garnish are mounted to the door sash.
Specifically, the door sash is provided with a recessed part for fitting the stationary window panel therein. Peripheral edge of the stationary window panel is fitted in the recessed part via a panel support member having sealing capability.
Part of the door sash is formed from two press-shaped panels laid one over the other and joined together. To increase the rigidity of the door sash, one may propose to join the two panels together in such a manner as to provide a closed cross section. However, mere provision of a recessed part to the closed cross section leads to complexity of the cross sectional construction.
On the other hand, for providing a recessed part to the cross section without rendering the cross section complex, one may come to think of adopting an additional member for forming the recessed part. However, adoption of the additional member leads to increase in the number of parts and is undesirable in terms of light-weighing of the end product. Further, the additional member leads to increase in the cost of manufacture.